lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Brick (CJDM1999)
Red Bricks are collectibles which can be collect in ''LEGO Dimensions ''and Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch. There is one to collect from each Adventure World. Red Bricks and World Designs # DC Comics World - Plastic Man Brick # Marvel Comics World - Deadpool Brick # Pirates of the Caribbean World - Pirate Hat # Overwatch World - Red Loot Box # Spongebob Squarepants World - King Neptune's Crown # Team Fortress 2 World - Mann Co. Crate # Scooby-Doo! World - Red Scooby Snack Box # Star Wars World - Red Darth Vader Helmet # Indiana Jones World - Treasure Chest # The LEGO Movie World - Piece of Resistance # 007 World - Red GoldenEye Key # Gravity Falls World - Red Book # The Simpsons World - Santa's Bag # Ninjago World - Katana Shrine # Wizard of Oz World - Placebo Heart # Middle-earth World - Red Treasure Box # Nintendo World - Mario's Cap #The Nightmare Before Christmas World - Christmas Present #The Wizarding World - Red Parcel #Ghostbusters World - Red Containment Unit #The Adventures of Clutch Powers World - Red Crystal #Portal 2 - Red Personality Core #Doctor Who - Red Gallifreyan Hypercube #Jurassic World - Bone Kit Crate #Back to the Future World - Red Fusion #Legends of Chima World - Red Chima Chest #Sonic The Hedgehog World - Eggman Brick #LEGO City: Undercover World - Red Police Canister #The Goonies World - Red Chocolate Bar #Atari Games - Red Atari 2600 Console #Midway Arcade - Red Arcade Machine #Legotropolis World - Red Crate #Legolot World - Red Ring #The Dark Knight World - Red Oil Drum #Spider-Man World - Spider-Man's Mask Red Brick Extras # DC Comics: DC Captions = Comic book style captions. # Marvel Comics: Always Iron Man = Play as MCU Iron Man in any franchise by putting the normal Iron Man on the Toy Pad. (50,000 studs) # Pirates of the Caribbean: Piece of Eight = X8 Studs multiplier. (888,000 studs) # Overwatch: Regenerate Hearts = Heart regenerates when losing (500,000) # Spongebob Squarepants: Money! = X6 Studs multiplier. (1,000,000 studs) # Team Fortress 2: Have A Bonus! = X10 Studs multiplier. (10,000,000 studs) # Scooby-Doo: Villain Disguises = Gives all major level bosses a disguise. (600,000 studs) # Star Wars: Darkness Rises = All jedi characters' lightsabers turn red and have dark side powers. (50,000 studs) # Indiana Jones: Disguises = Characters wear glasses and mustaches. (200,000 studs) # The LEGO Movie: Rare Artifact Detector = Detects minikits. (20,000 studs) # 007: DK Mode = Turns characters' heads big. (2,000,000 studs) # Gravity Falls: Fall Rescue = Saves you if you fall of ledges. (20,000 studs) # The Simpsons: All Hail King Homer! = Detect gold bricks. (300,000 studs) # Ninjago: The Way of the Brick = Fast Build. (500,000 studs) # We're Off To See The Wizard! = The Wizard of Oz theme plays. (20,000 studs) # Middle-earth: Long Forgotten Gold = Always Double Studs. (11,000,000 studs) # Nintendo: Super Star! = Characters become invincible. (2,000,000 studs) # The Nightmare Before Christmas = Merry Christmas! = Characters wear Santa hats. (12,000 studs) # The Wizarding World: Accio! = Attract studs. (1,000,000 studs) # Ghostbusters: Apparition = Characters become semi-transparent. (50,000 studs) # The Adventures of Clutch Powers: We Build On Each Other = TBA (100,000 studs) # Portal 2: Aperture Enrichment Detector = Quest Detector (100,000 studs) # Doctor Who: Sound of the Doctor = All themes are replaced by Doctor Who music. (20,000 studs) # Jurassic World: Pack Hunter = Adds Dino hats to enemies. (50,000 studs) # Back to the Future: Faulty Flux Drive = Back to the Future effects. (19,850 studs) # Legends of Chima: Master of Chi = Gain more chi. (50,000 studs) # Sonic The Hedgehog: Ring-A-Ding! = Studs are replaced with rings. (20,000 studs) # LEGO City Undercover: Stud Chest Master = Makes stud chest cycles much slower. (50,000 studs) # The Goonies: One-Eyed Willie's Treasure = X4 Studs multiplier. (4,000,000 studs) # Atari Games: Retro Effects = Sound effects turn retro. (19,800 studs) # Midway Arcade: 8-Bit Music = Plays 8-bit style music. (50,000 studs) # Legotropolis: Extra Hearts = 2 more hearts. (60,000 studs) # Legolot: Double Loot = X2 Loot (500,000 studs) # The Dark Knight: Where Are They?! = Citizen In Peril detector. (20,080 studs) # Spider-Man: Regenerate Hearts = Hearts regenerate until max. (1,000,000 studs) Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Category:Collectables